<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Given, So Now Receive by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090677">As Given, So Now Receive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon'>INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gay-des Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, It's not a contradiction, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Past Relationships, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Tenderness, reflections, work with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades discovers a lot about his new lover, and himself, in the golden bull-daemon's bedroom as the night goes on.</p><p>The sequel I wasn't sure I'd write to Lonely No More!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gay-des Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Given, So Now Receive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gay-des is back! Happy Thirst-fic Tuesday!</p><p>Warnings: within, you shall find</p><p>Some consensual rough-ish sex<br/>Musings on past relationships and unfulfilling sex<br/>Multiple orgasms of the anal-prostate variety<br/>Size Kink - hoobuddy, do we have some size kink tonight....<br/>Some authority kink - only a little touch, but still....<br/>Some dom/sub, but it's only kinda there<br/>Some feels, because you know me....</p><p>Enter my kinky headspace once more, and enjoy some continued Gay-des Adventures....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not gonna lie, Hades, that was <em>much</em> better than I was expecting…. I mean, I really didn’t expect ya to just, you know, <em>lick</em> it all the hell up!”</p><p>Hades laughed, his head resting on the golden bull-daemon’s muscle-rounded shoulder. Brus held him close to his side, both of them laid flat along the bed, staring toward the ceiling. Hades noted the strangely-glowing flecks on the undersides of the ceiling tiles; he snorted softly as he realized the daemon had flung luminescent paint splatters against the plaster, simulating a starry sky in the darkness.</p><p>“I won’t lie to you in return, Brus; that’s always been one of my favorite parts…. But I have to ask….” He shuffled a little in the dark-amber being’s grip, turning and craning his neck to see the daemon’s face, carefully avoiding gazing at those curving horns atop his brow. “You were all set for this to be just two guys having a good time; I didn’t realize I needed that dominance thing tonight, but you went for it. Why?”</p><p>Brus seemed taken aback, though he rallied remarkably quickly, a smug smile plastering over his face as his hand starting petting over Hades’ slightly elevated hip. “You telling me you would have rathered I played the brat? I could definitely do that, next time….”</p><p>“No, I mean…. You seemed to realize I needed that, but you barely know me. I don’t even understand it myself sometimes. It’s like there’s two of me, Hades the god and Aidoneus the King, and sometimes, what I want, and what the King-me wants…. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make this all weird. F-f-forget I said any-anything….” He tried to wriggle back around, tried to hide his face from suddenly too-understanding grass-green eyes, but Brus’ gently caressing hand flew over Hades’ naked body, cupping his jaw and keeping him from breaking the visceral, too-open connection.</p><p>“Okay. Look, you…. This isn’t exactly a secret, but it’s not exactly common knowledge either. But you obviously need some help understanding what you’ve got going on; so, I’ll spill some beans for ya, ‘kay?”</p><p>“Ummmmm….”</p><p>“I know what you mean about there being a <em>King</em> version of you, because I’ve got that going on sometimes myself…. I’m the first bull-daemon, Hades, and all us Firsts, we’re Kings and Queens….”</p><p>Hades stared.</p><p>“What now…?”</p><p>Brus uttered a thundering groan, abdominal muscles clenching as he sat up, pulling Hades with him by sheer, seemingly unconscious strength. Hades settled to the mattress with his hands by his hips and Brus folded his hands over his lap, his massive goldenrod cock half-hidden in the valley between his thighs.</p><p>“All the daemon-kind, the nymphs, the guardians of various natural features: all of them came from my generation of beings. We molded our little ones from our own life-force and the soil of Gaia, and they went on to have little ones of their own, and thus the various beings you gods and the mortals know about now. But all of us, the Firsts, because of the power we were created by the Cosmos Itself to wield, we are all Kings and Queens.”</p><p>“Of what realms?”</p><p>Brus gave an ironic grin at Hades’ confused stare. “You’ve fallen for the idea the mortals made of the term. Kinghood, or Queenhood, is a, well, you could say a level or kind of power. It’s born in you, a part of you, and it gives you the right and need to effect change in the world around you, in whatever way you like. For you, and your brothers, that was in taking up crown and throne in your chosen realms. For my sibs and I, it was, and still is, in guiding our little ones, and their little ones: in ruling them, albeit rather behind the scenes.</p><p>“Haven’t you ever wondered why the bull-daemons have never revolted? I mean, as hot-blooded and headstrong as my little ones are: why have they never risen up against you, or either of your brothers?”</p><p>Hades shook his head, pieces of a puzzle he hadn’t realized he’d known existed beginning to shift and slot into place.</p><p>“Because I keep them in line. When they start getting too, um, rambunctious, I step in, and lay down the law. It’s enough. They can’t go against me, for I am their King, not to mention their dad, grand-dad, great-grand and then some….” A haunting note crept into Brus’ voice as he explained; Hades shivered at the power filling this townhouse-small bedroom. He recognized it, had heard it in his own voice when he issued dread judgments upon wrath-deserving souls. “Anyway, yeah, so…. I could tell you were having a hard time; I don’t need the stupid-ass tabloids to tell me anything about that shit. You needed a release, whatever it would turn out to be, and I was more than happy to be what you needed, even if you didn’t know you needed it yourself when you came up here to Olympus tonight….”</p><p>“Because…. Because you’re a King, and it’s not something wrong with me?”</p><p>Brus smiled, gentle and kind, and another question suddenly exploded into Hades’ mind, out of his wide-opened mouth before he could stop it.</p><p>“<em>How the fuck old are you?!</em>”</p><p>Brus roared with laughter, collapsing back to the mattress and kicking his hooved feet high in the air. Hades panted, staring, waiting; the daemons and nymphs and all had <em>always</em> <em>been</em> – how old could this being be, if he claimed to be the First?!</p><p>“Ohhhhh, young one! Worried I’m too old for you now?!”</p><p>Hades chuckled as Brus heaved his way back up to a seated position on the mattress. “Not exactly; more wondering how hard I’m going to have to work to keep up with your level of experience….”</p><p>“Oh, confident, I like it…. Well, I’m not entirely sure, I lost track more than a few times, but somewhere between four and five thousand, I suppose…. And you’re, what, two millennia?”</p><p>“Not quite. Nineteen-hundred and some-odd….”</p><p>“Ah, yes, sorry, didn’t mean to age you up….”</p><p>They sat then, a strangely comfortable silence settling between them. For Hades’ part, he thought he was even more grateful to this more-ancient being, now; after all, Brus, King that he was, could have refused to bend to Hades’ need. He hadn’t: he had become exactly what Hades needed, even when he didn’t know what to ask for, and Hades realized, in a sudden flash of clarity, that he wanted that option, moving forward.</p><p>He wanted to know that Brus would be there for him in the years to come….</p><p>“Brus…. I know I said, earlier, that I wasn’t ready for another relationship. My last one did end pretty badly. I…. I have trouble, um, with women, I guess. I mean, it’s not that I prefer men…. Well, that’s not true…. It’s easier for me to be more open with men, there’s not the shadow of any crown but my own hanging over the bed. It’s easier for me to… to let go, to just have fun, with a man.</p><p>“But the Fates, they tell me I <em>will</em> have a Queen one day. And every woman I’ve ever been with, I thought, in time, they’d become the one. But they haven’t, and you’re right, I am getting lonely.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship, not really dating or anything public, but I like what I found here with you tonight. I feel… more calm, more <em>me</em>, than I have in years. I’d like that to continue to be an option, every so often. Is that something we could have?”</p><p>He stared at his knees, certain he’d revealed far too much of his own brokenness, worried Brus would finally come to his senses and toss him out on the stoop for being so vulnerable, so weak. But strong golden fingers latched under his chin once more, tilting his head up and around, and emerald eyes pierced his soul with compassion and healing light.</p><p>“Friends with benefits is always an option, Hades. I don’t need or want to be your boyfriend. I don’t need or want anything but you, your beautiful blue body, in my bed, whenever it’s convenient and enjoyable.” Hades flushed at the sincerity, the truth in Brus’ voice and eyes, and Brus smirked at his squirming uncertainty. “What? Don’t you know you’re beautiful…?”</p><p>Hades gulped as Brus shifted to his knees, a spark glinting deep in grass-dark eyes. “I’m not, I’m covered in scars, I’m – ”</p><p>“Those scars are beautiful; they speak of strength, they cry out in power. They are part of you, and I wish you could see yourself as I see you. Damn, Hades; you are beyond beautiful….” Brus lunged, claiming Hades’ lips in a grinding kiss, all lip and teeth and tongue, and Hades drowned as Brus swallowed his breath and stole any thoughts he might have had straight from his brain and out through his mouth.</p><p>Brus finally pulled away, leaving Hades gasping, panting, utterly lost in those gleaming jade-bright eyes.</p><p>He needed air, needed to ask….</p><p>“Brus….”</p><p>Brus kept staring at him, fire and smoke made grass and emeralds trapping Hades’ entire attention, even while one golden hand fished in the rumpled sheets for the barely-capped container of lube. “What do you need, beautiful?”</p><p>More panting; why wasn’t there enough air?! “I…. I need…. You, you to…. Tuh-take me….”</p><p>Thick fingers, slick and hot and strong, wrapped around his rapidly-thickening erection, and Hades arched backward, finally breaking eye contact and sucking in a gigantic lungful of sweet, sex-scented air.</p><p>“Mmmmmmm, beautiful, I think I could do that…. Tell me, Hades….” Warm air was puffing against Hades’ left cheek; Brus was leaning closer again, his sheer bulk and Kingly presence sending shivers of desperate need down Hades’ spine. “Do you like submitting? You’ve satisfied the King you are inside; does Hades the regular guy prefer to receive, rather than give…?”</p><p>He whimpered, the sound one he hadn’t heard himself make in years, centuries really. He needed, and he could only pray to whatever might hear that Brus would give him what he needed, once more on this not-quite-lonely night….</p><p>But Brus only slowed his hand on Hades’ aching, throbbing cock, and Hades whined, actually <em>whined</em>, when the enormous being leaned away from him, settling to his haunches.</p><p>“I need to hear you say it, Hades…. Please. Do you want to submit, to me, right now?”</p><p>Hades rolled his head back forward, his neck near boneless, panting still as he glared at the golden bull-daemon’s serious face.</p><p>“Don’t want to submit. I need it! Yes, please, Brus, <em>please</em>!”</p><p>Huge hands gripped him around the waist, flipping him to his hands and knees on the mattress. He gasped, delighted, his ichor zinging through his veins in pleasure and anticipation, as his cock twitched beneath him; he lowered his upper body until his forearms were flat to the sheets, his ass high in the air as Brus walked on his knees to the proper vantage behind him. A low rumble of a moan left the bull-daemon’s massive chest, and Hades shifted his head on his hands so he could peek at his lover from the corner of one eye, his mussed hair curtaining his view only slightly with pale strands of wavy dampness.</p><p>“My, my, my….” Brus chuckled, and Hades shivered as the sound spiraled his arousal to new heights. “That…. <em>That</em> is a pretty sight, dear beautiful thing.” Two hands, huge with long fingers artfully spread, molded over his ass-cheeks, kneading and grinding and forcing his hips to sway and buck with the pleasure.</p><p>Brus maneuvered his still-lubed hand until his thumb could just brush against the tightly-puckered ring of Hades’ anus. Hades gasped, wanting Brus to know how ready and wanting he was; gods and Cosmos Almighty, it had been far too long.</p><p>“Needy, beautiful thing….” The thumb pressed in, and Hades <em>pushed</em>, bearing down just slightly, beyond eager for the burn, the stretch, the all-consuming everything of having warm flesh inside his core.</p><p>Brus laughed brightly as his thumb breached the King’s defenses, his other hand leaving Hades’ ass-cheek only long enough to move a few inches away and then come flying back down for a quick, barely-there <em>smack</em>. “Far too needy, my greedy King!” The thumb wriggled, and then left, and Hades shoved his entire body backward with another whine. Brus stopped him, both hands back on his ass and holding him steady, and Hades relaxed into the strength of those bulging arms as he mewled and begged without the words.</p><p>“Hades, I know you need, okay, but I’m awful huge. I’m going to need you, my dear, to relax, and let me take the proper time to get you good and stretched, okay?” Hades swallowed, realizing his lover was right.</p><p>Hades knew he’d never taken anything as large as Brus into his ass; the bull-daemon was utterly massive, more than 10 inches and <em>thick</em>, nearly as thick as a whiskey glass the whole way up….</p><p>“I’ll be good, Brus…. It’s just been so long, and honestly, most of the men I’ve been with didn’t even want to, for me…. Yes, please, ‘cause I want everything. I want all of you….”</p><p>Brus purred, and Hades melted even more into the mattress at the tenderness in the sound.</p><p>“I’ll take good care of you, and you’ll get everything, my dear. Just enjoy, okay? Tonight is still all about you; let me make you feel good….”</p><p>And the First bull-daemon did. Somewhere, in all the words and emotions, he’d laid hold of the lube, and one thoroughly-slick finger was prodding gently at Hades’ entrance. He relaxed, rather than forcing his muscles to accept the penetration, and a few too-loud heartbeats later, the digit entered him, and he moaned at the pleasure that burned through his veins.</p><p>He floated on the feeling, the sheer bliss of doing nothing but taking the pleasure Brus was giving to him so thoughtfully, and he moaned once more as second finger joined the first long minutes later.</p><p>Brus began stroking Hades’ cock just a few panted breaths after that second finger made its way into his core; Hades’ hips and thighs began tensing and relaxing, rhythmically, as Brus gripped and stretched and caressed and squeezed his now-steadily leaking shaft. Hades pushed up onto his hands for a moment a few minutes into this dual-zoned treatment, blinking as he bent his neck and gazed down his body, seeing his dark-indigo cock captured, held and manipulated by goldenrod-gleaming fingers.</p><p>He moaned again as his desire pulsed hot and heavy when the image entered his mind; Brus chuckled, and took the opportunity to <em>twist</em> his hand just at the tip on a thoroughly-grinding stroke. Hades face-planted into the mattress as his cock twitched, an early almost-shot of thick precum jolted from him by the sensation.</p><p>As his thighs trembled from the micro-release and the continued ecstasy of Brus’ hand on his cock, a third finger breached his ass alongside the first two, and Hades keened, the burn and sting fading rapidly to a tingling sort of pleasure. He gasped and mewled, whimpered and moaned, as Brus stroked him within and without.</p><p>Hades knew he’d never felt such pleasure.</p><p>He lost himself in the feelings, in the in and out of fingers within his body, the up and down of a strong hand around his swollen shaft, the bending-prodding stretch as Brus spread his three fingers apart in Hades’ core every so often; when Brus’ last finger entered him with the other three, he shivered with the knowledge that Brus had succeeded in preparing him as much as he needed to.</p><p>Brus purred again, a low thrum of sound pulled from somewhere deep in that barrel-thick chest, and Hades gyrated his hips slightly, unable to keep still now that the moment was so close, so near, nearly there.</p><p>Golden fingers disappeared from around his cock, and the ones inside his ass stilled suddenly; the ring of muscle and the strong-gripping sheath beyond twitched slightly against the spreading pressure of four fingers, and Hades sighed at the feeling.</p><p>The mattress shifted as Brus moved closer, his knees touching along the inside of Hades’ calf muscles as the bull-daemon got into position, fingers still buried in Hades’ ass. His voice was husky, needful as anything Hades had ever heard, but there was a soothing confidence layered throughout the words, a gentle curiosity as Brus questioned Hades about his previous pleasure.</p><p>“Tell me, dear one: have any of your inadequate former lovers ever given you more than one orgasm?”</p><p>Hades cracked his neck, whipping his head around to stare up at his giant lover. “What?! That’s possible?!?”</p><p>Brus smiled, smug and confident, dominant in his expertise, and Hades felt himself falling under the spell. “Oh, yes, dear one, quite possible; maybe not this first time, but I have a good feeling. I’d like to try this, for you, with you. Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Yes, oh, please, <em>yes!</em>”</p><p>“Alright then, here we go….” Four fingers pulled out of him all of a sudden, and a thick cock-head, only slightly wider than those four digits had been, took their place.</p><p>Hades’ mouth fell open, a protracted groan tearing from his throat as he stretched that last little bit, as he was steadily filled with a length even greater than his own; utterly overcome with the sheer size and bliss and almost-pain, he half-buried his face in the sheets, his eyes barely open as he panted and moaned through the seemingly-unending penetration.</p><p>Finally, Brus leaned over him, soft kisses on his neck and shoulders bringing him out from his pleasure-filled stupor; Brus’ hips were flush with Hades’ ass, their thighs meeting in trembling shivers of mutual support, and thick arms were wrapped around Hades’ middle, a close embrace letting him feel their hearts beating in time with each other, fast and hard and heavy.</p><p>“So good, Hades, so good; you took me so well, not many men have ever done half so well.” More gentle kisses, the tip of Brus’ tongue prodding his skin intermittently, as Brus began rocking them both slightly back and forth: not really fucking Hades, but more simulating the motion, waiting for Hades to be ready. “You let me know when you’re ready, and I’ll see if I can take ya somewhere you’ve never been before, okay?”</p><p>He panted, nodding as his cheek shifted against the sheets. He was sweating, and he squinted as a salty droplet threatened to invade his left eye. Brus pulled a hand around Hades’ shoulder, swiping the offending moisture away, caressing his cheek before pulling away again to wrap his arm around Hades’ abdomen once more.</p><p>Hades licked his lips, feeling another need rising inside him; he couldn’t tell where he ended, where Brus began, but he wanted, needed, to feel that massive thing inside him, dragging over his walls, stretching him into a new shape, marking him inside so he’d never forget this night….</p><p>He nodded carefully, pushing himself up onto his hands again as Brus lifted off of him with a final tongue-swiping kiss to the back of his neck. He settled himself, feeling Brus wrap his hands around the front of Hades’ hips, gripping his waist with soft-strong fingers: he looked over his left shoulder at the golden being, and blinked once more.</p><p>“Now, Brus, please….”</p><p>The daemon’s hips flew backward and slammed forward, and Hades felt the sheer size of his lover’s cock drag and slide over his prostate without any further angling or maneuvering needed from Brus. He shouted, a wordless cry of shock as lightning sizzled along his nerves.</p><p>He hadn’t even felt anything from his prostate when Brus first settled inside him, but he sure as hell felt it now.</p><p>Brus set a steady pace, in and out, straight back and forth, and every motion pressed and manipulated Hades’ prostate, forcing moans and whimpers and shouted exclamations of bliss with every pass. His thighs felt like too-wet pita dough, limp and stringy. His arms weren’t faring much better, but his shoulders were tensed as his head fell forward, and he knew Brus wouldn’t let him fall.</p><p>Brus was hell-bent on fucking him senseless, and something was happening inside of him.</p><p>It started off as a fluttering feeling behind his navel and groin: almost like shivers, microtremors that drew his attention and left him feeling even more breathless. He rocked his weight onto his left hand, fully intending to move his right hand down to grip his cock and find some relief from the obviously-building pressure, but Brus dug his fingers into Hades’ waist with a slight growl.</p><p>“No, Hades; don’t. I can feel it, I promise, you’re okay. Just let it happen, alright? Trust me….” Brus picked up speed, and Hades let his right hand fall back to the mattress, needing the support more than he needed a hand on his cock. “This is gonna be great, I guarantee….”</p><p>The tremors and fluttering feeling got stronger, and Hades felt his cock twitch a few times, hard, but nothing more than steady-dribbling precum seemed to come out. He panted, and then twitched, a full-body jerk, as Brus sped up again and the contractions inside Hades’ abdomen and pelvis ratcheted up another notch.</p><p>He thought he’d never be able to simply just jerk off again; this was everything: there were no words for the intensity of this pleasure.</p><p>But something, something, he needed something.</p><p>“<em>Brus….</em>”</p><p>“I’ve got you, beautiful thing….” The daemon grunted, slamming in and out of Hades’ twitching hole even faster, and that was <em>it</em>….</p><p>Hades’ arms gave out, and Brus wrapped his own around Hades’ torso once again as the daemon fucked him through the most intense orgasm of his existence. His cock twitched beneath him, leaking precum still, but the pleasure was entirely confined to Hades’ pelvic muscles and abdomen and ass. It throbbed; it pulsed; it rocked through him in waves, and he felt tears leave his eyes as it finally started to ease:</p><p>Before the trembling started again, maybe thirty seconds after the heaviest of the contractions had ceased, and Brus was still pounding into him.</p><p>“I… told… you… Hades…: multiple… orgasms…!”</p><p>And Hades laughed breathlessly before his stomach tightened again, the waves of pleasure thrashing his insides to melted bliss in powerful contractions that thundered out from his prostate.</p><p>He couldn’t have said how long he twitched and shivered through the second orgasm Brus tore from him, but he knew it was only a matter of moments before the buildup started once again, on the proverbial heels of that fading explosion.</p><p>“<em>Brus, please...!</em>”</p><p>“I’ve got you, hang on…!”</p><p>Golden fingers wrapped around his cock, and ecstasy broke over him again, and this time, the contractions matched and danced with the throbbing racing through his too-swollen shaft.</p><p>He came, and he came hard: he saw stars, and he couldn’t breathe while what felt like everything he was condensed to the pounding muscles inside his skin and the thick ropes of cum all but flew from his cock to soak the sheets beneath him.</p><p>Brus finally stilled, panting against the back of Hades’ neck, and as the rippling waves of orgasm continued to crash through his core, Hades felt Brus coming inside of him. The warmth filled him, soothing the throbbing ache of being well-used and hard-fucked, and Hades purred as the bull-daemon began to relax on top of him.</p><p>Brus’ arm tightened around Hades’ chest, and Hades let himself be pulled as Brus rolled them away from the too-large wet spot that Hades had left on his sheets. Brus’ cock slipped from Hades’ hole, leaving him twitching, whimpering at the loss, and he felt something squirm inside his chest.</p><p>Would it be too much to ask Brus for this, too…?</p><p>He breathed heavily through his mouth as he pushed himself up and turned around, facing Brus now. The golden bull-daemon’s grass-bright eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at Hades, and Hades gave him a sheepish, quiet grin in return before wriggling closer, pleading without the words to ask.</p><p>Brus raised one heavy arm, pulling as Hades wriggled, tucking him close to the sweat-slick golden chest. Hades sighed, utterly content, as the daemon once more gave him exactly what he needed.</p><p>He’d always had to do the cuddling with his previous partners; they needed that from him, expected him to give.</p><p>It felt so nice to be able to just take like this, to let someone else be in charge….</p><p>He felt sleep stealing over him, and he didn’t even care that he was sticky, and sweaty, and more than a little sore:</p><p>He wasn’t lonely anymore, and Brus was exactly what he needed….</p><p>He fell asleep to gentle humming rumbling through the golden chest he’d snuggled up against, the smell of sweat-covered amber skin and sex following him into the most restful sleep he could ever remember having….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, look. I did my research this time. </p><p>There's a great infographic on this website, which literally talks ya through the sensations of a "prostate-only orgasm." MrRacy has been a great resource as I've been investigating more into male-on-male sexual play; feel free to look around his site: https://mrracy.com/prostate-orgasm/#erection</p><p>Technically, this fic IS set in my Primordial Lore universe; however, at this time, the "crossover" aspects will remain nonexistent. Brus may or may not show up in Primordial Lore in the future; but his being here DOES tie into Primordial Lore, because he is one of my "First Beings." Enjoy the Easter-eggs, little ones...!</p><p>Also - this obviously takes place some hundred or so years before Hades and Persephone meet in canon. I have plans for other installments that take place earlier in Hades' life, as well as closer to Hades and Persephone's meeting. But for now, I'm worldbuilding a little bit more with Brus and Hades in their own explorations of Hades' needs and desires. </p><p>Which leads me to - while they will not be in a "relationship" per se, but rather a sex-for-sex-needs-sake situation, Hades will grow a lot in his time with Brus. I'm setting up something, just work with me, little ones. </p><p>So - I would like to open the floor for requests: </p><p>Are there any particular kinks or scenarios you thirsty friends would like to see Hades get up to in this series?! I mean, he obviously enjoys being a sub: any thoughts? </p><p>I will happily take requests for this.... Bring your thirst, allow me to quench....</p><p>But for now - enjoy the night.... or morning.... (I started writing this at about 10:30 pm. It's 1:30 am, now. I am fine with this....) - 10 March 2020</p><p> </p><p>One final note (30 March 2020):</p><p>Myself and other fanfic writers have recently been made aware that some readers of the canon (and fics based upon the canon) of Lore Olympus believe that Rachel is “stealing” ideas from us. </p><p>Allow me to be blunt:</p><p>Nothing could be less true. </p><p>Any similarity between my works of fanfiction (and those of other fic-writers) and the Lore Olympus canon is due to the authors’ use of common source material, in the form of Greek myths, as well as being a devoted superfan and paying attention to Rachel’s carefully-placed and exquisitely-crafted details. Any time there is an overlap of plot, even to the point of a single iota or detail, it is only due to coincidence or careful work on the fanfic author’s part. </p><p>When these details show up in canon, the fanfic authors - myself included - feel nothing but joy upon having guessed correctly. </p><p>All of this to say - fanfiction is fiction-produced-by-fans-for-fan-consumption-from-an-overabundance-of-fandom-love. No one is stealing anything from anyone. </p><p>Ever and always, the characters, settings, specifics of plot, and details of design all are borrowed temporarily from Rachel Smythe for my work herein as a fanfiction creator. I hope you've enjoyed, and thank you for playing, once more, in my headspace.... </p><p>-Swoonie, 30 March 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>